cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
PokeWar
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. PokeWar is a MMO for the X-Ball 0. It is a fairly popular game in which groups called Armies compete for the most territory. PokeWar players have to be able to get on at a daily basis, but they do not have to spend more than an hour playing, usually. Gameplay General In the game, people join groups called "Armies". An Army starts with only ten soldiers, but can hold up to one hundred soldiers depending on how much territory it has. See the chart for how much territory is required for how many soldiers. The soldiers are part of two different categories: attack and defense. Soldiers are split into different "brigades" which are part of larger groups called "divisions". Brigades are controlled by Lieutenants and Colonels, while divisions are each controlled by a General. Attack divisions will fight in these groups, while defense divisions control large chunks of land, brigades getting smaller chunks of this. You can be stationed to no division/ controlling nothing, which players usually do while on vacation. The map of land is where all the armies lie. The left edge of the map touched the right edge, similar to how in older games, running off the left side of the map brings you to the right side. This is the same for the top and bottom. The reason for this is because edges would give some armies an advantage over others. The soldiers all have ranks based off of real army ranks. These are completely decided by the higher-ups of the group, so all groups have different strategies with the ranks. Many people divide different ranks by what color their text is in the chat, this system called Color Groups. Ranks BLUE RANKS Private is the starting rank. They can only be stationed to brigades by higher-ups, and they can also talk in the general chat. Corporeal is often considered the rank in which you're officially in the army. Corporals can participate in normal army events like votes, polls, and can join all chats except green and red rank chats. Sergeant'''s are similar to Corporals, but they can choose which brigade they want to be in. '''GREEN RANKS Lieutenant is a very important rank because it is the first in which you control a brigade. Lieutenants can also rank any green rank up or down. Colonels are similar to Lieutenants, but they can also choose which division they want to be in. RED RANK Generals are the leaders of the group. They control divisions, a vital role in a well-made army. They can also rank any green or blue rank up or down, and participate in the Generals chat. PURPLE RANK President is given to the founder of the group. This rank has all the privileges of Generals, but also, the current President can pass the rank on to another person, and they can rank people to General. The former president is then lowered to General. Warring with Another Army To gain land, you must attack other armies. You can only attack armies that are your level, one below your level, or up to two above it. When you attack an army, your attack division can choose how much land you are attacking. If you win the war, you gain the land. However, the more land you choose, the more brigades you will engage. You cannot attack an area that another army is at war with until that war is settled. You can war with as many different armies as you like, but each war may only engage one army. A war lasts 24 hours. During this time, each soldier must take their turn fighting the brigade(s) that are attacking them, or the attackers automatically wins. Defending Against an Attack Civil War Chats Chats are different discussions that soldiers can participate in. The default chats are the general chat and the Generals chat, which only Generals and Presidents can participate in. These chats can be renamed, but not removed. Other chats can be added, and it can be decided whether they will be available to everyone, only green ranks and up, or only red rank and up. Strategies Common Strategies * A strategy for large armies is to have ten privates/corporals that will all be knocked out if the group loses so much land that they can't have as many members. Because of the wide use of this, the most common rank for a player of the game to be is Sergeant. Attack Army An attack army is an army built to take land quickly. Usually, half of the divisions will be attack divisions, and the stronger players will be in these. The goal of an attack army is to take lots of land quickly and successfully, and usually the army will later become a defense army once it has gained enough land. Attack armies are vulnerable to other armies attacking them due to their low defense, but can often regain the land quickly. There are also extreme attack armies, in which over half of the divisions are attack. Armies will usually become extreme attack armies for a few days if they need to escape an invading army or want to expand very quickly. Defense Army A defense army is built to keep land. Usually, most of the divisions will be defense divisions. Defense armies are usually pretty sizable, otherwise they become attack armies to gain much land quickly. Defense armies can't take land quickly, but are also harder to penetrate. There are also wall armies, which have no attack divisions. These armies are protecting their land at all costs, with no interest in gaining new land at the time. Notable People CITA CITA has a PokeWar army. All the official members of CITA get a special version of the general rank called the Member Rank. They are one of the largest armies in the game. Trivia * In the real army, there are two divisions of ranks: commissioned and enlisted. Commisioned ranks are where soliders begin having authority. The first commision rank in PokeWar is lieutenant, and lieutenant is where you can begin ranking up other members. Category:Video Game